ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
...And There it Goes
"...And There it Goes" is the seventh episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis: A very highly dangerous machine breaks out of the Plumbers' hands and makes it's way towards Earth to destroy its core and everyone on it. Plot: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at the Plumbers' Academy and are docking into it with the Rustbucket III. The three all get out of the ship and walk into the space building and are greeted by a plumber named Plumber Gerret. He smiles and shakes each of there hands. "What'd you call us up here for?" asked Gwen. Plumber Gerret immidately stared at them seriously and showed them into a large room. He showed them a large mechanical machine and told them about it's appearence and capabilities. "Let me guess. Amatuer Mark 19," siad Kevin correct. Gerret was stunned at Kevin and said "yes,". Just then the machine turned on and it began trying to blast the team. Plumber Gerret tried blasting it back but it grew mechanical legs and began fiddling around with bottons and stuff. It opened up an escape pod and jumped out it. "That thing is extremely dangerous! It could destroy the entire Earth!" shouted Plumber Gerret. Ben ran over to the escape pod and turned into Stinkfly and flew out. Stinkfly flew down towards the Mark 19 and it turned completely around and tried to zap Ben with electronic lasers. It caught him up and Ben screamed. He lost a lot of energy but threw slime all over the machine. It turned red and bured all of his slime off of it. Stinkfly gasped and the machine went even closer towards Earth and it began to beep. Just then the Rustbucket III came flying towards Stinkfly holding Gwen, Kevin, and Plumber Gerret inside it. Ben flew closer to the ship and turned into Spidermonkey and stuck onto it. Spidermonkey then broke a hole in the ship and stood in front of the gang. They stared at him and at the hole and got mad. Just then the ship began shaking and the Mark 19 robot was blasting it and making it break apart. Gwen, Kevin, and Gerret all got stuck behind some metal bars and Ben turned back and was freed. He tried to help his friends but the machine got more and mroe angry and grew in size. Ben then took control of the ship's controls and flew it up into the air. Mark 19 got very angry and attached itself to the ship. It began tampering with the main controls and engines and made them explode. Ben ran away from the controls and forced himself to jump out of the ship. He turned into Jetray and flew right at the machine. It had entered Earth's atmosphere and so had Jetray. He stopped for a minute and watched the machine slowly make it's way towards another layer of the atmosphere and saw a button on it. He flew down towards it and blasted the button. Mark 19 began to expand and it blew up. It caused a large shockwave and sonic boom that went throughout all of Earth's skies. Ben was on the ground and was in a large ditch. The Rustbucket III landed besides him and his friends came out of it. Plumber Gerret wasn't inside it. "He sort of escaped somewhere during the chaos," said Kevin. the team looked up at the sky and then thoguht about where he went and if the machine was all his dirty work. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Plumber Gerret Villains: *Mark 19 Aliens Used: *Stinkfly *Spidermonkey *Jetray Trivia: *Spidermonkey and Stinkfly make their re-appearences in this episode. *Plumber Gerret and Mark 19 make their debuts. *It is confirmed that Plumber Gerret will return later and will be a villain. *It is confirmed also by PM that Stinkfly's appearence was his first and last so far in the series. *It is unknown how the Rustbucket III is built together again after getting cut in half by Mark 19. Category:Episodes